User talk:Zingan Nice
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Jstarbuck page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 21:33, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Something bad is happening? Can you please block this guy JohnRoberti1991? He deleted all of Julianna's images on her gallery page except for the new ones he added. He even almost all of Isaiah's images on his gallery page! He did the same thing with Shane's gallery! I already got Shane's images back, now I'm doing Julianna's. Can you PLEASE block this user? He did it on purpose! And once again, Isaiah, Julianna and Shane's profile images on their pages were changed thanks to him. I am so mad right now about this! Please fix this! Please please please! Zingan Nice, JohnRoberti1991 won't leave Isaiah, Julianna and Shane's gallery alone! He keeps removing their images, trying to take over this wiki! I am supposed to be the one who takes over this wiki along with you! The reason why he did it is because he hates their images that I added! I don't want them to be removed! I tried to block him, but I couldn't! I don't know how to block a user on this wiki! I know how on Sound Effects Wiki! I can't take this anymore! Please block him and tell him to leave the images alone and forget about it!? This is not getting any better! Zingan Nice, please! I'm begging you! This user won't leave Julianna's gallery page alone! He keeps resizing the images and removing almost all of the images! Please block him! I tried to tell him to stop, but he won't stop! He's trying to take over this wiki and make Julianna's page and gallery page a reality page which is NOT right! Reply Don't worry, I'll fix the Galleries As soon as possible. :) Episode Transcript Hi, Did you hear about my episode idea with MurphyWiki? Can you make a transcript for the new episode "The Nightmare"? BoLTdoG14 23:59, March 8, 2019 (UTC) boLTdoG14 Reply Sure Thing. I'll be able to make a transcript. It might take me a few days. Well, I'll make sure I do it fast. This action has been granted. Another Transcript Hi, Can you make a transcript for the episode "Sweet Dreams, Julianna"? I have a page and a summary for that episode. BoLTdoG14 21:04, March 23, 2019 (UTC) BoLTdoG14 Reply Yes, I can. Great! I already have a page for the transcript. Me, you and MurphyWiki will do it. BoLTdoG14 15:15, April 12, 2019 (UTC) BoLTdoG14 My little pony lovers Hello my name is Tyler helt Can you please tell me what my little ponies do the kidz bop kids love.